


Hackle, inc.

by heathtrash



Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters Inc. Fusion, Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Kid Fic, Not Serious, Present Tense, Silly, Why Did I Write This?, summary of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathtrash/pseuds/heathtrash
Summary: Hecate is small, round, and green, and has one eye that takes up most of her body. Ada is tall, lumbering, and powerful with lustrous soft blue fur.Yes, it’s monsters inc au.Inspired by a conversation on discord with @saltbroom
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Kudos: 8





	Hackle, inc.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my usual style (obviously) and is just a very silly concept. i have no dignity so here it is.

Hecate and Ada work for a witching company, harvesting very particular spell components from Ordinary children (s c r e m s). They have an ongoing rivalry with Ada’s evil cousin(?) Agatha and her sidekick Geraldine Gullet.

One night, after hours, one of the portal doors that Agatha and Gullet have been working on has been left active. Ada discovers a small Ordinary child wandering about the factory floor, with two long pigtails and an expression of wonder. It’s Mildred Hubble.

Ada tries to send her back, but Agatha appears at that moment and returns the portal door to the bowels of the building’s storage. The factory is about to lock down for the night and Ada has one choice: she has to take Mildred home with her, but wonders how she is going to explain this to her flatmate Hecate.

She disguises Mildred as a baby monster and almost immediately discovers a growing attachment to her. She even finds that the girl can do simple spells. She considers the possibility of teaching her rather than just using her for spell components.

As Ada is brewing up a simple colour-switching potion to entertain Mildred, Mildred giggles at the rising smoke and bubbles from the cauldron. Instantly, the potion reacts to the new spell component and the potion explodes all over Mildred. Her brown pigtails are now ginger.

Hecate chooses that moment to return from the library, bearing a stack of books. She hears the explosion and rushes into their kitchen to find Ada and—to her horror—an Ordinary child. She seizes Ada from the room and starts trying to defend her from The Perils of Ordinary Children, but Ada explains what happened calmly and that there is nothing to worry about. She even starts mentioning what happened to the potion when Mildred laughed.

Hecate is outraged and starts quoting large swathes of the Witches’ Code at Ada. She is quieted immediately in shock as Ada takes her hand softly and looks her gently in the eye—her one eye. 

“Just for tonight?”

Hecate begrudgingly agrees.

* * *

In the morning, Hecate is already drinking a cup of strong tea as Ada emerges, with Mildred clinging to her and burying her face in her fur.

“How are we to return it to its own world without alerting the entire factory that we have an _Ordinary child that we took home_?”

“Hecate,” Ada begins, carefully choosing her words. “I wondered if you might consider what I said about when the child laughed—”

“Absolutely, unequivocally— no. It is going back in its door, and that is final.”

Ada tries to persuade her with another Look, but Hecate is having none of it this morning. Ada can’t be sure, but she thinks Hecate is blushing violently.

* * *

They disguise Mildred in the baby monster getup from the previous evening. Her ginger plaits keep showing and Hecate keeps tucking them back into the oversized hood furiously. Ada looks down at them both with an odd sense of pride.

During an awkward conversation with the Great Wizard in the corridor, in which Hecate shuts down Ada, who is trying to hint at her plan of harvesting laughter instead of screams, Mildred manages to sneak off. Hecate and Ada try to find her, and realise that Agatha has guessed who their tiny friend is and is trying to kidnap her. 

Both spurred on by their concern for Mildred, Hecate and Ada race to find her. They split up, and while Ada manages to find Mildred and keep her safe, Hecate is mistakenly captured by Agatha on account of her size.

Agatha takes Hecate to a secret testing chamber, where a Horrible Device is being developed. Agatha reveals her wicked plan with this Device, to forcibly steal screams from Ordinary children, and informs Hecate that she needs a Test Subject. 

At the final moment, Ada dispels the magic Agatha is using to power the Horrible Device and swoops in to rescue Hecate. Agatha is knocked unconscious in the process. Ada and Hecate share a tender moment as Ada tears the straps binding Hecate into the Horrible Device and kisses the top of her round green head/body.

Hecate, softly looking at Ada, suggests that perhaps it is time that they tell the Great Wizard about Ada’s idea.

* * *

The Great Wizard listens with interest to their idea, and is curiously unsurprised by the fact that Mildred is with them. 

He says he has his own idea that he is working on, and takes them to a portal door, which he opens.

“If you like the Ordinary world so much, why don’t you join it?” and he boots them out of the door.

* * *

Ada and Hecate are sent hurtling into the Ordinary world, straight into a snowdrift. The door slams behind them, leaving no way back.

It’s freezing cold. The cold does not bother Ada much, owing to her thick fur, but Hecate is shivering uncontrollably.

“I’m sorry—it’s my fault we are in this mess,” Ada says, huddling Hecate close to her.

“That may be so,” Hecate admits, “but now we have a duty to protect that Ordinary child. We must find a way back.”

They find a cave to regroup and shelter from the blizzard while they think. Ada watches Hecate as she draws out the magical runes of a location spell in the snow with a twig, which points them towards a small village where there is a child’s door.

“I can’t believe that the Great Wizard is in league with my evil cousin,” Ada sighs.

“Really, Ada?” Hecate raises her single eyebrow incredulously. “He has always been highly suspect.”

“Perhaps you are right,” Ada says, shaking her head. “I wish the witching community had a better leader at its head.”

A smile twitches at Hecate’s lips, but she says nothing.

* * *

They manage to find their way back to the witching world, just in time to burst in on the Great Wizard and Agatha trying to use the Horrible Device on Mildred Hubble. 

Agatha manages to seize Mildred, and there follows a chase scene through the various portal doors, in which Hecate and Ada hunt down Agatha as she slips between portals, throwing spells. Eventually, Hecate manages to make a spell connect, and Agatha is turned into a snail. Hecate puts her into a child’s carefully constructed terrarium full of plant life.

* * *

Back at the factory, Hecate and Ada act as if they have come around to the Great Wizard’s idea. Hecate secretly mirrors the Magic Council, and they watch as the Great Wizard reveals his plans with the Horrible Device to Ada. 

The Magic Council, finding that the Great Wizard’s methods are in conflict with the Witches’ Code, demote him immediately and turn him into a worm for later questioning. They appoint Ada the new interim Great Witch, on the proviso that she will ensure that the Witches’ Code is upheld and Mildred is returned to her family. Hecate is overwhelmingly proud of her friend, but is left feeling slightly hollow.

* * *

It is time to return Mildred to her Ordinary world home, in accordance with the agreement they made with the Magic Council. Hecate is confused at how distraught she is. 

“I do not— I do not understand this _feeling_ I have towards the child. She is Ordinary. We need to send her back where she belongs.”

Ada strokes her cheek. Hecate raises her hand to Ada’s—and Ada is worried for a moment that she has offended Hecate—but Hecate closes her fingers into Ada’s fur. Her eye darts away from Ada with a gentle, blushing expression.

“Hecate, there’s no shame in admitting your feelings to yourself.”

“Ada, I— I _love_ —” Hecate stops herself before she can accidentally say _you_ instead of _her_. 

Ada comforts her with a hug. “There must be some way that we can possibly still teach Mildred magic.”

Hecate presses her face into Ada’s soft body. It’s the one chance she has before she knows she must walk away.

“That’s it!” Ada exclaims, grabbing Hecate by the shoulders and looking suddenly ecstatic. “Hecate, we can start a school for teaching magic to children. If we can make them laugh, there is no telling how many potions we can empower. The Magic Council will need some convincing, but I think we can do it.”

Hecate glances away, her eye clouded with sadness. “I do not think I should be the one to start this school with you.”

“But— Hecate, why? This would give you a chance to still see Mildred.” Ada frowns, clearly hurt by Hecate’s change of tune. “Is there something I have done wrong?”

“It has nothing to do with you— and everything.”

Ada searches her expression, her eyes brimming with tears. “Please tell me. You can’t just leave me with so much unsaid.”

“It would be— unprofessional to work with you in such a capacity. You see—” Hecate steels herself. “—I am in love with _you_.”

Ada is dumbstruck for a moment, and then sweeps Hecate off her feet and dangles her two feet from the floor. “But don’t you see, Hecate? I thought I was being all too obvious. I have always had feelings for you.”

Hecate melts into Ada’s embrace, and they share a loving kiss.

* * *

Hecate and Ada start the school together as newlywed wives. The Magic Council see how much more powerful the laughter spell component is than the s c r e m s. Ada is given the role of headmistress of her new school, which she punnily names Cackle’s Academy. 

Agatha lives out her days as a happily well-fed snail, with a child owner who was delighted to find a new friend in her terrarium.


End file.
